Booty
by madelinesticks
Summary: Pirates AU where Sam is captured by Crowley. Fully consensual.


Sam bit his lip where he stood straight in the cabin, looking around. He wondered where Dean was. Their ship had been attacked by pirates a few days ago, and Dean had basically thrown Sam overboard. He'd clung to a piece of still barely floating decking, and then… This.

They weren't the same pirates. Their ship was different, better laid out, plainly more expensive. He didn't know what he was going to do, if they were going to keep him, if they would ransom him to his brother. He took in a slow breath, shivering despite the warmth of the cabin.

"Ah, you would be the boy." Sam jolted out of his worries and looked to stare at the doorway. The man was short, wearing an expensive hat with feathers, a ruffled shirt, a well-made jacket in a deep blue and trousers that must have cost more than what Sam and Dean made in a year.

Sam swallowed. "My name is Sam Winchester. My brother and I run a business, but our ship was attacked, I had to hold on to some of the wreck. One of your men picked me up this morning."

"Yes, so I've been told." The man spoke in a low purr, one that made something familiar coil in Sam's chest. He hadn't laid a woman in months, and it had been even longer since he'd had a man. Let alone a man as appealing as this one, and fuck, he just _exuded_ power despite his lesser height. "My name is Crowley." Sam nodded slowly.

"I can bring you back to shore." Crowley purred. "We have a little business, but we'll be back in port within two weeks. Then, you can go free, should you wish." Sam blinked.

"R-really? I thought you were pirates." He blurted out the words, and Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"Why, we _are_, child. But you aren't exactly top of the pecking order and sorry, but you just aren't worth the effort for ransom." Sam blinked. He wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or insulted. He took in a slow swallow as Crowley stepped forwards, his boots making sound on the wood floor. "You're looking at me very hard, boy." Crowley pointed out. Sam bit his lip.

"I was going to offer you one of the spare cabins, but I suppose you should just share my bed." Sam's cheeks flushed with red.

"Hey, I never said I-"

"You didn't say anything, but you're examining me rather closely and-" Crowley stepped forwards, right in front of Sam. He grabbed him by the ass and pulled him closer, so their chests were flush against each other. Sam gave a short sound. "And I rather like the look of this booty. Far better than anything else we would have found on that ship of yours, I'm sure." Sam's mouth was dry as he nodded.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Sam asked.

"Do you want me to?" Crowley's hands dipped into the fabric of Sam's trousers, cupping his buttocks, flesh on flesh.

"Yes." Sam whispered. "Yeah, I- I haven't had- had anyone in a while." Crowley chuckled.

"Well, I think we can sort that out." He pulled away. "Strip, boy, and if you're not quick about it I'll put you over my knee and spank you." Sam whimpered, unable to suppress the sound. Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"Ah. Well, I suppose I'll spank you after anyway then. Just be quick." Sam nearly tore off his clothes, dropping them in a pile as he pulled off his shoes, baring his form to the other man. Crowley looked at him appreciatively, pleased as his eyes moved over the lines of his muscle.

"Very nice." Crowley purred, nodding a little. He began to strip himself, carefully, slowly. Sam watched him carefully, fascinated. "Over my desk, boy." Sam obeyed, shivering a little. He wanted to watch Crowley, he wanted to see more of his body, but wanted to obey.

He'd always liked taking orders.

Crowley stepped forwards, and leaned a little. He pressed slick fingers against Sam's entrance, slick with something that smelled sweet. Sam took in a little gasp as Crowley began to prep him, scissoring his fingers. His fingers felt somehow thick, and Sam mewled as Crowley zeroed in on that _spot_ inside of him.

Sam was soon squirming a little under his attentions. "Please, fuck, fuck me, don't-" Sam trailed off as Crowley began circle his fingers and _fuck_, Sam was dripping onto the desk with precome. "Too much."

"Poor creature." Crowley purred, the sympathy false as he pressed a kiss to Sam's lower back. He drew his fingers back all the same, and then he fucked into Sam. "Tight." He commented.

Sam grunted, fucking back as best he could, needy and desperate to get fucked. Crowley fucked him hard, rough and grabbing at Sam's hips in just the way he liked. When Sam came, he came hard and stained the desk even further and the captain, _fuck_, he kept on fucking.

Sam didn't come again, but he was left mewling and whining for it, and after he went limp against the desk, breathing heavily and feeling oversensitized.

"Fuck." He said once again.

"Yes." Crowley grinned, stroking over Sam's lower back. "Come, the bedroom is in here." Sam followed, and sprawled onto the duck and cotton and _luxury_ of Crowley's bed as the other man indicated.

"Oh, you're making me doubt wanting to take you back." Crowley murmured as Sam reached out and began to stroke over the captain's back as he lay on his front.

"Two weeks." Sam murmured, grinning a little. "Lot you can do in two weeks." Crowley chuckled.

"Ah, you little _whore_, I suppose you're right." Crowley caught Sam in a kiss, deepening it and leaving Sam moaning against his mouth. Yes, two weeks would be perfect.


End file.
